Wireless sensor devices are used in a variety of applications including the health monitoring of individuals. Tracking the usage of these wireless sensor devices is essential to enabling the proper recordation of pertinent health related data and information. These wireless sensor devices can be manually registered to users on an individual basis. However, to register these wireless sensor devices, the unique network address of each wireless sensor device must be readily known and manually registered to each individual. As a result, the registration process of the wireless sensor device can be inefficient, time consuming and costly.
These issues limit the tracking and registration of wireless sensor devices. Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective solution that overcomes the above issues by creating a method and system for pairing a wireless sensor device to a user without having to know the unique network address of the wireless sensor device. The present invention addresses such a need.